disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bo Bo Joe/Character sketches
So, yeah. Have some character descriptions and sketches :3 Leon is I guess what you would call the "main character" of the story, and he's also the first character to be introduced. His family just moved to a new town due to his father's job transfer, and now he needs to try and fit in to a large new school. He's introverted, hardworking, and prefers not to socialize with others too often. Because of this, he doesn't work too well around other people (they see him as being dorky) and has a difficult time making friends. However, he is very opinionated, can be irritable at times (especially when it comes to his sister Alikae), and is quick to judge. If someone says something that ticks him off, he will likely step in and say something, though this often surprises people. People will also often mistake him for being younger than he actually is (he's 14), and this will usually cause them to take him less seriously than he would like. If people actually decide to take the time to befriend him, they will see that he is very appreciative of their efforts and will do his best to repay them in some form or another in the future. He's also a reliable and supportive friend as well. Likes: Drawing, writing, the internet, animated movies, sci-fi, classic rock music, reading (all book genres aside from romance), history Dislikes: Loud people, being the center of attention, oral presentations, sports, large parties Rafael is very different from Leon. He's very social, and has no trouble getting along with others. He's bored easily by most things that do not involve other people, and is always looking for excitement. Because of this, he can be very lazy in school and thinks of it as a waste of his time. He's also unable to complete any tasks that require time and patience, and considers people who are hardworking and ''can ''complete these sorts of tasks (such as Leon) to be "tryhards." Rafael rarely takes anything seriously, and can sometimes completely disregard someone's feelings when he's joking about them (which is the case with Leon, who despises him). This usually causes his relationships with people he regards as "nerdy" or "dorky" to start off on the wrong foot, and Cathleen will often have to step in and force him to accept them like everyone else. However, once she is able to convince him, he will constantly be brigntening the mood in times when no one else can find a way to do so. Even though Rafael often teases others, he can't stand it when they do the same to him and will often respond impulsivley. His impetuous decisions can get him into trouble, and as a result his friends are the ones who need to get him out of the sticky situations he ends up in. Likes: Socializing, hard rock music, playing soccer, interactive activities, meeting new people, comedy Dislikes: School, reading, waiting, work, silence I will continue to update this with more characters :) Category:Blog posts